


Halloween Batch #2

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection Arashi Halloween ficlets: Sakuraiba destined to be soulmates with an unlucky first meeting; Sho in charge of Arashi's costume for a Halloween party, Jun and Aiba go shopping for sexy costumes, Vampire Aiba is drawn to a certain scent that he must devour, and two Tumblr users up to no good when they run into Yoshimoto-sensei and Kurata Kenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Batch #2

**Author's Note:**

> These are all request prompts from Tumblr users. They are all humor, so enjoy!
> 
> Tattooed Soulmates - for: anon (Sakuraiba, Humor, AU)  
> Attack on Sho - for: tsuribaka92 (Gen, Humor)  
> Sexy Shopping - for: yoshi-09 (Junba, slight sexual content)  
> Vampire Aiba - for: ladycapslock (Junba, Humor)  
> Here is El Dorado (Sequel to The Supernova from Halloween Batch #1) - for: chesutoberry (straight up crack...)

Tattooed Soulmates

~

It had been a long day at work for Sho. Too many customer complain calls and too many orders from the boss. He only endured so that he could make his rent while finding a better job. If one more thing happens today, he might just crack.

Then, he suddenly slammed his brakes because some idiot wanted to cross the street. As a result, someone rear ended him in the middle of a neighborhood street. 

Sho finally cracked. He got out of his car, his arms up and angry. “Hey, dumb fuck! Can’t you drive?! No tailgating!”

The other driver shouted back. “Fuck you, shithead! You were driving below the speed limit!”

Suddenly, Sho felt a slight burning sensation on the skin of his rear. Maybe a mosquito or a bee stung him, but he quickly ignored it. The other driver was tall, young, and Sho would think pretty handsome if he wasn’t so pissed off at him. Who cares if he’s hot and driving a white Porsche! This asshole dented his shitty car!

“You gotta pay for this!” Sho said, pointing at the accident. “I spend the last 6 months paying this car, and I’m not going to let some shitty driver, with a shitty car, bust it up!”

The other man sighed and waved his hand as if he was tired. “Alright alright! Chill! I’ll call my insurance company.” The man rubbed his face and quickly calmed down. Sensing his maturity, Sho too calmed down. “Let’s just exchange numbers and call it a day.”

When Sho returned home, he still felt the burning sting on his rump. He took a quick hot shower to sooth his muscles, but the burn was still there. He tried looking over his shoulder, but he only saw a red marking. He wiped the steam off his bathroom mirror, and turned around to get a better look at his butt.

In red markings, the words “Fuck you, shithead” inscribed onto his skin.

Sho’s jaw dropped. “Are you fucking kidding?!”

The magic law goes that when soulmates meet for the first time and speak the first words to each other, those words become branded to their skin as a mark of their eternal love. The purpose was to create the incentive to be nice to people no matter how you encounter them. Otherwise, you’ll get embarrassing words like the one on Sho’s fanny.

“I can’t believe this!” Sho roared.

Just then his phone rang, no doubt his personal tailgater and destined soulmate informing him of his bizarre love tattoo.

“Did you have to say ‘Hey, dumb fuck’ as your first greeting?” Aiba said, not bothering to say a friendly ‘Hello, I was just branded as your lover, so let’s hook up’.

“I could say the same about you with your potty mouth,” Sho gritted back through his teeth, rubbing his sore bum while doing so.

He heard Aiba sighing. “I’m…normally not like that. It’s just…today was a bad day, and I don’t normally blow out at strangers. So I want to make it up to you. We can just meet up for a chat and see where it takes us.”

By the laws of the magical realm, those who have been marked with their soulmates words are destined to be together. Otherwise if they don’t and hook up with other people, they’ll remain miserable for the rest of their lives.

“Alright, let’s meet at 11 tomorrow,” Sho said. He paused briefly, wondering if he should ask his next question, but Aiba beat him to it.

“Where did yours appear?”

“Uh…” Sho’s face turned red. “On my—er, well I took a shower and…I saw it on…my butt.”

“Oh.”

“What about you?”

There was a longer pause. “Um, I went to take a leak and…”

Sho gasped out loud before bursting out laughing. He suddenly wants to see it.

* * *

 

Attack on Sho

~

Everyone at the party looked stunning. The company’s annual Halloween party held a theme for their costume contest as “Monsters of the Night”, and Sho just stood in awestruck at all the participants.

“Seriously, Sho? You couldn’t have thought a more creative idea than this?” Nino muttered under his breath as the five members entered the room in their Titan outfits.

“I thought you guys like Attack on Titans,” Sho defended himself while patting his fake, overgrown, belly suit.

“I just feel like a meat suit,” Jun groaned as Kamenashi and Toma pointed and laughed at them.

“And why does Ohno get to wear a mascot head?” Nino continued complaining. “And the one with the big nose, nonetheless.”

Ohno remained silent inside his costume, though he turned his head at the direction of Nino’s voice. His head piece swerved as he moved. Ohno seemed to be enjoying his full covered costume. He even started walking like a low-level Titan too.

“I thought since he’s the shortest, he gets to be that titan,” Sho explained. “Come on, Nino! I made you as Eren Titan!”

“But Jun gets to be the Colossal Titan!” Nino pouted.

“Hey, at least you’re not like me!” Aiba butted in. “Sho put me as the Hairy Titan.”

“Come on, you guys. The judging is about to start,” Sho said. “Just play your parts and think like a Titan!”

After NEWS left the stage in their Journey to the West costumes, Arashi took the stage and did their best Titan impersonations. The audience laughed as they watched Japan’s top idol group make dorky faces and runs around the stage like intelligent monsters that they were. When the performance was over, and all the contestants scored, the host—Yokoyama Yu dressed as Ryuk from Death Note—came up on stage.

“And the winner is…Tanaka Koki’s zombie yazuka costume!”

“He doesn’t even go here!” Sho retorted.

* * *

 

Sexy Shopping

~

It was the first time they decided to some Halloween shopping. Jun always had a fond for themed parties and decorations. Originally, Aiba wasn’t a fan of all things scary, but he’s come to like the spirit of Halloween. Plus, he always wanted to know how Jun always run into celebrities on his day off.

Even if it means shopping in the Ni-chome area.

“Do you have to buy a costume here?” Aiba asked, glancing over his shoulder to see a drag queen winking at him. “Can’t you buy it online?”

“Sho recommended me to come here for a certain costume I’m looking for,” Jun explained. “Besides, I have a particular costume I want you to wear.”

Aiba gulped nervously and followed Jun into a store. It was a cosplay store that held a fair amount of variety from anime characters to mascots. Aiba wandered around and noticed as he entered deeper into the store, the lights grew dimmer, and the costumes became more…themed.

He saw one costume that caught his eye. It was an assortment of straps with only a single leather patch covering the crotch area. Aiba’s heartbeat leaped as he realized the accessories on a rack fitted more in a love hotel than a regular cosplay store.

“Find anything interested?” Jun giggled behind him. Aiba turned around and saw Jun holding a few costumes ready to try. “I’m going to the changing room for a bit. Wait for me, okay?”

“Y-y-yeah,” Aiba nodded.

Aiba was left behind himself, feeling like an unsupervised kid in the adult section. Within only a few short steps, Aiba found the dildo collection.

“Why does Sho know this place?” Aiba mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened the text message and saw that Jun had sent him a picture from inside the changing room. Aiba tried his best not to laugh out loud as he gazed down at the picture. Jun picked a flirty maid outfit with stockings and a headpiece to match. He posed himself in front of the mirror with his hand on his hip, his lips pouting into a duckface, and his muscular legs spread out to flare out his skirt.

Aiba covered his mouth to muffle his giggles. He quickly searched the store and found a feather duster. After a quick snap, he send another text to Jun: “Will you clean my house with this?”

After a few minutes, Jun sent another picture. This time, it was a selfie in a new costume. Jun wore sunglasses and fake pornstar moustache. He only wear a jean vest and short-shorts that were too tight. Jun made sure his selfie include his crotch taking shape through the shorts.

Aiba blinked, not sure how to respond back at first. Eventually, he texted back: “You’ll hurt your future kids if you wear those.”

Finally, his phone buzzed with a new selfie from Jun. Aiba’s face turned beet red as he saw Jun wearing the actually straps costume with only a leather patch covering his groin. Only Aiba realized the leather patch doesn’t cover the full package.

The text that came with the picture said: “I won’t have kids at this rate. I want some candy!”

Aiba kept a straight face as long as possible, keeping his pace steady without detecting any suspicion from the store owners, and he made his way to back changing room with Jun…

* * *

 

Vampire Aiba

~

The sweet blood-red liquid trailed down his chin. His slowly licked his lips, swallowing the last delicious sweetness, and sighed. That was the last treat he ate, and he won’t be able to find another one for a while. Aiba dabbed around his mouth with a black napkin, and gracefully stood up from his luxurious chaise seat.

“I need a new victim,” Aiba growled as his long fangs shined brightly in the dark.

With a sweep of his cape, he descended into the night to find his meal. Aiba lust for another delightful treat. Something savory but also aromatic. He sniffed the air, blocking out the unattractive smells of the city while honing in on the one he’s looking for.

Then, he picked up an alluring smell. So fragrant. So masculine…so delicious.

It only took a few leaps from his mansion until he found the location of the attractive scent: a luxury apartment. The smell was coming from an open veranda. Using the shadows as his disguise, Aiba slipped inside the living room, glancing around to find the source.

It was coming from the main bedroom.

Aiba’s eyes glow dark red in the night as he gently pushed the door open. The creak of the door didn’t stir the sleeper, and Aiba gazed down at the defenseless human. The man’s face had strong features, and his eyebrows were thick and defined. Then, Aiba knew where the smell was coming from.

“I shall…partake,” Aiba chuckled. He bared his fangs and let out a hiss.

But it was enough to wake the human.

“AAAAAHHHH!” Jun screamed.

But Aiba didn’t descended upon him. Rather, he….

Jun frowned, reached over and turned on his lamp. “Are you…eating my donut?”

Aiba glanced at him, his mouth stuffed with another donut-cream filling—this one had red jelly. His eyes were round and innocent as a puppy.

“Sorry,” Aiba chuckled, trying to speak with his mouth full. “I love these donuts. I tend to have a sweet tooth besides my regular diet.”

Jun titled his head. “Your regular diet?”

Aiba swallowed at last and smacked his lips. He smiled at Jun, showing off his vampire fangs. “Yeah. I normal eat humans. Your scent draw me to you. But when I saw your donut, I had to take it.”

Jun’s mouth hang opened, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“Okay, now I’ll eat you!” Aiba grinned before jumping onto Jun and sucking him dry.

* * *

 

Here is El Dorado

~

Stormtales and Chestuoberry met up in Japan for another year of trick or treating (despite being way too old for their age to trick or treat, and the fact that Japanese kids don’t really go door-to-door for candy). However, this time they came more prepared.

“Do you think…Sho still lives here…with his supernova?” Stormtales asked, as they stand in front of his house.

“I don’t know, but there’s a sign that says ‘Here is El Dorado’ on his door,” Chesutoberry pointed.

They both slowly walked up to the house until they reached the door step. Dry ice smoke emitted from a cooler that had an Arashi logo branded on the side, similar to the hidden cooler from the Japanese drama “My Papa is an Idol”.

Chesutoberry gasped. “I saw that same cooler on sale on Mandarake!” She screeched.

As if her loud voice triggered the front door to open, a sexy tutor with a tan-colored slacks and a navy jacket greeted them. He held a plastic umbrella in his hand as if it was his sword. Stormtales and Chesutoberry both stood frozen in front of him…because they just can’t let it go.

Sho smirked at them and grunted deeply. “Ii ne…”

“RUN FOR YOU LIVES!” Chesutoberry screamed.

The two over-aged-trick-or-treaters turned tail and ran down the street. But just as they were about to turn a corner, they nearly bumped into a handsome man.

“Oh my god, it’s Aiba!” Stormtales gasped.

“It’s Kurata Kenta, actually,” he said. “I’m trying to find the stalker that’s ruining my family, do you know where he-”

Suddenly, they heard Sho’s footsteps dashed towards them, and Aiba’s (or Kenta’s) eyes grew round with horror.

“It’s him!” Aiba pointed. “He’s the stalker destroying me!’

“Stormtales!” Chesutoberry cried as crazy tutor Sho came closer. “Do your thing!”

“Okay, but I’ll need your assistant, Robin!” Stormtales said. 

Stormtales whipped out from thin air her magically blue wand, a.k.a. Photoshop. With a few waves—and a few layers later—Stormtales transformed the threatening tutor into a half-naked Sho who just came from a sauna. Sho stopped in his stride, looking surprised that his clothes disappeared except for a towel, but quickly recovered from his confusion and continued chasing them. 

His pecs bouncing with each step.

The three of them ran.

“Great! Now he’s crazy, naked, and sexy!” Chesutoberry ranted.

“You said to ‘do the thing’, so I did!” Stormtales yelled back as the three of them ran through a park. The little kiddies screamed when they say a half-naked man running pass the playground.

Suddenly, a car screeched in front of them, and the real Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki stepped out.

“We found them!” The real Aiba said.

In a very Super Sentai-like formation, Sho and Aiba powered up their Puzzles and Dragons crystal balls (color coordinated in red and green) and shot energy beams at their doppelgangers. The crazy tutor and handsome Kenta transformed into mere energies of light, and they zoomed back into their respected crystal gems.

“Gotta catch ‘em all!” Sho grinned.

“Oh my god, Sho. Catch me too!” Chesutoberry squealed.

Stormtales just turned around and started walking away. 

“Hey!” Aiba called after her, “don’t you want to be trapped in a digital world of tedious and overrated bejeweled games too?”

Stormtales shook her head. “No need.”

“Why not?”

She glanced over her shoulder with a menacing look. 


End file.
